Brothers Together, Forever
by Shadow of the Moon555
Summary: In a world where the Justice League are monster hunters, the Robins are all being hunted. Dick is a werewolf, Jason is a vampire, Tim is half angel, and Damian is half demon. Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian are on the run. All they have is each other. Will they be able to find a friend in the League? Or will they escape their radar? Or will they all loose, fighting for their freedom?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

They were on the run again. All the brothers ever did was run. But now they were running from the top dogs. They called themselves the 'Justice League', but they were far from what was just in this crazy, messed up world.

17-year-old Dick Grayson was carrying his two youngest brothers; Tim Drake and Damian Wayne while his oldest younger brother; Jason Todd was running besides him. Dick could feel Tim tug his fur slightly as he sprinted through the forest, his paws almost silent over the dirt and grass.

Dick Grayson is a werewolf. Over the 17 years of his life he has learned to control the changes of the wolf. In his wolf form he is almost as tall as he is when he's human. He uses the beast inside him to protect his brothers from the true monsters.

Jason Todd ran besides his older 'brother'. None of them were actually blood related; they all met up being chased by some small time hunters. After saving each other they kind of bonded, even if none of them were even the same type of 'monster'.

Jason Todd is a vampire. He never had a problem with killing. He never shied away from any and all bloodshed that was thrown his way. Only at the age of 15, he is always hunted because he was different. He hates everyone except for the only three people who saw him as something other than a monster. He will protect them with all the power he has.

Tim Drake clutched his oldest brother's fur. Tim was scared. They had never been chased by the actual Justice League before. If they caught them they would kill Jason and probably Dick too, Tim and Damian would be sent to labs or prisons of some kind. He didn't want to go back; he wanted to live with his brothers in the real world. Not stuck in a cage, constantly being poked and prodded with needles like animals. Dick was always Tim and Damian's way of a quick escape. Dick was big and strong enough to carry both his younger brothers. Tim felt helpless, he wished he could help.

Tim is half angel. Being only half, he can only keep his wings for a limited time before they disappear and he has to recover before he can summon them again. And being only 11, he can't control his powers quite yet. Tim couldn't even remember his real family. His first memory was in a small cage with men in white coats standing around taking notes on a clipboard. He only escaped with three others who split up when they were free so they wouldn't find them again. Shortly after he ran into his new brothers, he can't remember ever being this happy before.

Damian Wayne kept his eyes alert on the path ahead of them. Dick had the eyes of a wolf so he could see well enough to lead them to safety, but Damian was using his eyes to keep watch of the idiotic so called 'Justice League'. They just happened to be around when they were stealing a bit of food. Why should they starve while the humans stuff their faces and get fat? Most stores won't even serve 'monsters' as they call them. So crime rate was almost completely the ones who were found out to be 'one of them'. Damian hated humans. He hated how they all thought they were so superior to everyone else. He sometimes wished he was a full blooded demon instead of just a half breed.

Damian is half Demon. Like Tim, Damian can only use his full demonic form for a short time. But he has discovered he can use certain abilities, like night vision, for much longer periods. And certain abilities, like sight, were naturally enhanced without having to use his powers. Damian is the youngest at the age of 8 years old, but he is fiercely protective of his older brothers.

Dick suddenly took a sharp turn around a tree and stopped, crouching low to the ground. Jason did the same with a tree next to them.

As they were hidden, they watched for their hunters. Only a few minutes of waiting, two teens came in to view. One was dressed in a bright yellow and red costume with vibrant red hair sticking out the top of the cowl. The other had dark blue cargo pants and a black T-shirt with a red S on it. The second also had black hair.

They seemed to be alone, but judging from their symbols, they were the much talked about protégés of Flash and Superman; Kid Flash and Superboy. The two heroes walked until Superboy stopped suddenly.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered looking around.

"No, wait; is this a super hearing thing?" Kid whispered back.

Superboy didn't answer, he jumped to the tree Dick, Tim and Damian were hiding behind and ripped it out of the ground. Dick jumped at him after his brothers jumped off and ran to Jason, who had run out of his hiding spot to help.

Superboy was caught off guard by a wolf, but instead of his face, Dick had bitten into his forearm, because of Superboy trying to block it. Dick jumped back in front of his brothers protectively and growled. Jason stood with his brothers behind him in a ready stance.

Superboy got up and Kid ran over to him. To both the heroes surprise Superboy had teeth marks on his arm. They weren't too deep but they were still quite noticeable.

Dick growled again, snapping the two out of their trance. "Leave us alone," his voice several octaves lower than his human voice, and sounded a lot like growling, but still understandable.

"Whoa! You can talk?" Kid Flash yelled a bit too loudly.

"Of course he can talk! What kind of hunters are you?" Jason said, finally speaking up.

"Well you see, we kind of aren't supposed to be out here. Our parents say we shouldn't be hunters, but we want to help the league." Kid answered.

Jason scoffed, "well good luck, you're going to need it to beat my brother."

"Brother?" Superboy asked in honest confusion.

"Tt, not by blood you imbeciles, were not werewolves." Damian peeked out from behind Jason.

"Well why are you traveling with one then?" Superboy asked again, he knew different kinds of monsters didn't usually travel together.

"None of your business," Jason said with a frown.

Superboy sent the teen a look that said 'were only trying to help.' But Jason chose to ignore him and focused on his brother. Dick already had a silver bullet wound that hadn't healed completely from a few nights ago on his right shoulder. Dick had taken the bullet for Jason, even if the silver would hurt him more than Jason. Jason didn't want his brother getting hurt again.

Kid Flash was looking at Dick for a while. With his fast brain he analyzed the wolf's stance and muscles. He realized he was favoring his right side slightly. If they had to attack, that was a good target.

Kid Flash opened his mouth but shut it when both Superboy and Dick's heads turned to the side. Out of the darkness appeared Batman himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: so here's chapter two and hope you like it. Let me know what you think and feel free to give me suggestions as well, they are much appreciated. Stay whelmed! ;)**

Batman stood still for a few seconds before he lifted his hand and touched the side of his cowl, radioing the others. Not five seconds later did Superman land next to Batman with Green Arrow, Flash and Martian Manhunter.

Jason knew they didn't have a chance against five of the Justice League together and their sidekicks all at once. But with Dick's shoulder and the two extra weights on his back, he won't be able to go full speed. They need to play this just right.

"Are you going to come quietly, or do we need to get rough?" Green Arrow asked with a slight smirk looking at the wolf in front.

Dick bared his teeth at the archer, "I won't back down to cowards like you!"

Tim noticed the two protégés hadn't moved from the sidelines as he peeked around Jason. He nudged Damian, who was next to him, and he looked at the other two.

"Now now puppy, don't make me get the muzzle for ya," Green Arrow mocked.

Dick crouched lower and growled deeper in a very threatening way. His bright blue eyes contrasting with his midnight black fur, only making him look more threatening. Dick absolutely hated being called a dog.

Jason gritted his teeth. He didn't know how much longer Dick could hold back the wolf from attacking. Anger always made the wolf harder to control, at least from what Dick had told Jason.

Green Arrow was the expert on werewolves in the league, he knew if he made the wolf mad enough he would lose control, and make him easy to kill. So he just kept pushing, "come on dog, you don't scare me."

"Don't mock me," Dick growled a warning.

Green Arrow just smirked, "come on then," he said making a 'bring it on' gesture, "make me."

But before Dick could jump at him Damian threw his arms around his neck and whispered something in his ear. Dick relaxed and Damian let go of his neck but stayed right next to him. Dick looked back up at the league members and flattened his ears causing Damian to lay a hand on his side. Dick perked his ears up at the two young hunters for a minute before Jason threw a smoke pellet down.

Smoke hid the brothers from the others but Batman rushed in at Dick. Dick bit his arm after he grabbed his neck. Batman jumped back and threw a silver tipped batarang that embedded itself in Dick's hurt shoulder. He whined as he felt the silver burry and burn in his flesh.

Jason looked back at his older brother just in time to see him get hit in the nose by Batman's fist. He pushed Tim and Damian forward and told them to run. He ran at Batman and buried his own fist in his face and spun to Dick. Dick nodded and they took off toward their younger brothers.

Damian and Tim were shoved on Dick's back as they took off in the trees as the smoke disappeared.

When they were sure they were far away enough to at least catch their breath they slowed down. On his back, Tim and Damian felt Dick limping badly. Tim felt a hot sticky liquid on his brother's shoulder and noticed the batarang in Dick's shoulder.

Tim immediately jumped off, causing Jason and Dick to stop. Jason looked questionably at Tim then at Dick who didn't even look up; he was still trying to catch his breath. Normally Dick would barley tire form a run like that. Damian knew something was wrong as well so he jumped off and stood next to Tim.

Jason went over to Dick who lay down and was still panting. Jason nearly gasped when he saw the silver batarang protruding from his shoulder, his already hurt shoulder at that.

"Dick?" Jason asked cautiously.

Dick did nothing but raise his blue eyes to look into Jason's brown ones.

"I have to get it out Dick," Jason continued.

Dick blinked slowly not looking away. Jason grabbed the batarang and in one swift motion, he ripped it out. Dick whined again as blood started to soak his fur as it seeped from the wound. Jason threw the batarang away as hard as he could, deep into the forest.

**With the Justice League**

"Damit! They got away!" Green Arrow practically yelled to the whole world.

"Well maybe if you didn't try to piss off the wolf they wouldn't have been in such a hurry to leave" Flash pointed out a matter-of-factly.

"Don't go trying to blame all this on me!" Green Arrow strode up to Flash and stood nose to nose with him.

Flash and Green Arrow continued to argue while Batman started stalking away, sinking into the shadows like the creature of the night he was.

Superman and Martian Manhunter sighed, "Glad you didn't bring you know who?"

"Indeed," Manhunter replied.

Kid Flash and Superboy looked at each other for a second before Superboy walked over to Superman who helped him fly home.

Kid Flash walked over to his mentor. He couldn't help but look back in the direction the four brothers ran in. He knew he could catch them, but he had this strange feeling they would meet again. He elbowed Flash and they took off toward Central City.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: i forgot to put this in the first chapters but i don't own YJ or Batman characters!**

**Chapter 3:**

Jason walked alone in the forest looking for anything he could bring back as food for his brothers. Normally Dick would do this kind of stuff, but Jason took it to keep Dick off his shoulder for at least a little while. This was such a pain, Jason wasn't meant for this hunting stuff. Jason growled as he kicked the dirt.

Tim silently crept through the forest to look for Jason. Jason had been gone for a few hours and both Tim and Dick were getting worried. After a good fifteen minutes of trying to convince Dick to let him go instead of the young werewolf, Dick let him go and Tim promised to come back after a half an hour tops and to scream if anything happened.

Tim suddenly bumped in to something hard. He backed up rubbing his nose, looking up when he was sure it wasn't broken or bleeding.

Jason, being the tallest of the four brothers, looked down at his younger brother, "what are you doing here Tim?"

"I came looking for you. You've been gone a long time and we were getting worried," Tim explained looking at the ground.

Jason sighed and threw his arm around Tim's slender shoulders, "to tell you the truth, I suck at this. I don't know how he does it. And there was no way I was going back there empty handed!"

"You're right, you would never hear the end of it," Tim smiled.

"Pfft that's why I'm still out here, and I didn't want Dick to hurt himself again. He is always getting hurt in fights trying to protect us," Jason frowned.

"Yeah, I wish he wouldn't try so hard," Tim sighed.

"But that's what makes him the big brother," Jason smirked. "Now are you going to help me or what?"

Tim nodded as they both walked off to find their dinner.

**A few hours later**

Jason and Tim walked back to the small cave they were calling home for the time being, carrying a small rabbit and a few fish. The two middle brothers were covered in mud from head to toe.

"Where have you idiots been? We had to go get our own dinner," Damian said chewing on a piece of cooked deer.

Dick, who was in his wolf form so he didn't have to cook his food, lifted his head and started waging his tail. He barked a greeting and tilted his head at the look on his two brothers' faces.

"WHAT?!" Jason yelled that caused Dick to flatten his sensitive ears.

"Quiet down Todd," Damian said still eating his meat.

Jason continued to stare dumbstruck as Tim sat down next to Dick and started to pick apart the fish to cook it. Jason finally sighed and sat down next to Dick's hurt shoulder and started checking it.

"Can you change back, I can't see a thing with all this damn fur," Jason complained.

Dick did as he was told and winced slightly as he got up to a sitting position. Jason sighed and rewrapped it. Once he was done, Jason started to cook his portion of the meat and fish. He occasionally glanced over at Dick as he used his uninjured arm to tear off pieces of meat and barley cook it before eating it.

The brothers sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Once they were done eating they all laid down on one side all together to sleep for the night.

When Dick woke up the next morning it was quiet. Not so much so that it was suspicious, just peaceful. The birds were quietly chirping from a distance and the gentle breeze rustling the leaves on the trees. Dick untangled himself from his brothers and walked to the mouth of the cave. He stood leaning against the outside, just listening to the voices in the wind.

As a werewolf, Dick was more 'in-touch' with nature than some others, not nearly Poison Ivy level, but just enough to enjoy the subtle beauty of nature. Often Jason would call him weird or a space cadet when he would just stand in the middle of a few trees and seem to space out.

Dick was snapped out of his thoughts by footsteps, crunching on twigs and fallen leaves. Though he wasn't in his wolf form, his senses where still stronger than a normal human.

'_We just can't catch a break can we?_' Dick thought to himself.

Dick transformed into his wolf form and stalked off to hunt the hunters.

**AN: sorry this chapter is a little short, but i guess its better than nothing right? hope you enjoyed anyway ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Can you remind me why we're out here again?" Kid Flash whined for the tenth time in an hour.

"You and Superboy said you couldn't see any hostile actions from these monsters unless they were provoked, and you said they were brothers but they were all different monsters. Not only can we learn from these 'brothers' but they might be valuable asset to the team and league," Artemis explained for what felt like the thousandth time.

"But I also said they really didn't like the league. They probably don't want to be bothered," Kid Flash reminded.

"If we don't pose a threat, you don't think they would attack us would they?" Miss Martian asked getting slightly worried.

"The two little ones, I highly doubt. The wolf, no idea. And the other one… maybe?" Kid shrugged.

"Shut up Kid Mouth! You just don't want us to go so you making it sound like they will attack us," Artemis accused.

"No! I just—"

"Shhhhh, do you hear that?" Superboy cut off Kid Flash.

Everyone quieted down in time to hear a scream. They all rushed toward the scream. Aqualad held up a hand to signal the team to hold up. They hid in the bushes and noticed a huge wolf with a paw on a man's chest, about ten other men scattered around the area. The men were only knocked out, thankfully, but the wolf seemed to be interrogating the unlucky one to still be awake.

"Who sent you?" the wolf asked in its deep voice none to gently.

The man didn't answer; he was a blathering mess under the wolf.

The wolf pressed more weight on the man, "Who sent you?"

"I-I don't know. H-He was wearing a mask, I-I never saw his face. Please don't eat me!"

"Was it a _hero_?" the wolf spat.

"I-I don't know, if it w-was it was none I recognized. That's all I know, I swear! Just don't hurt me! I won't tell anyone you're here!"

"Now we both know that is a lie. Get out of here," the wolf lifted his paw and let the man run away.

The team was shocked, most werewolves would jump at the chance to kill a human, yet this one killed none, even when he was clearly attacked.

"You can come out now, I won't hurt you."

Everyone jumped at the voice and that he was clearly talking to them. Aqualad slowly stood and walked to the wolf, who still had his back to them. The rest of the team followed, not wanting to send their leader out with no backup.

Aqualad stopped a few feet from the wolf, "how did you know we were here?"

"I heard you a mile away, but your smell gave away who you were," the wolf replied.

Everyone tensed when the wolf got up and faced them. His striking blue eyes stood out against his pitch black fur.

"Why have you come here?" he growled.

"Well, you see, about that, we wanted to know if you kinda wanted to," Kid Flash stuttered.

"If you wanted to join us," Aqualad said politely.

"The junior monster hunters? No way," Jason said from behind them.

"Jason, what are you doing out here?" Dick asked.

"I had to make sure you didn't get yourself stabbed again Dickey boy," Jason smirked.

The team just stood quietly, not sure if they should interrupt.

Dick glared and turned back in to his human form, "Hey the first time I was saving your sorry butt and then it was the Justice League."

Jason walked up to Dick and looked down at him, "shorty."

"Shut up," Dick pouted.

The team was surprised to see that the werewolf was shorter than the other.

"Are you older than him?" Kid Flash asked Jason.

"Nope this is my big brother," Jason smirked, slinging an arm around Dick's shoulders.

"Don't encourage him," Dick mumbled.

Jason just smirked and laughed at his brother until they heard a small cough. They all looked over to the source to find two other children.

"See? This is why when I'm not there you stay with them! They could have walked in to a big fight or something!" Dick scolded his big little brother.

"Argh you say this every single time! Why don't you stay with them for once?"

"I'm the only one who can hunt!"

"I got food last time… eventually."

"Uh-huh," Dick said crossing his arms over his chest.

Somehow the youngest got all the way over to Dick without the team noticing and tugged on his pant leg, "Grayson, I'm hungry and I don't like them," he said pointing to the team.

Dick looked down then over to the team, "oh sorry, I kind of forgot you guys were there. Sorry you had to see that squabble," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ttt, Grayson you are hopeless."

"Dick I'm hungry, can we go hunting now?" Tim asked.

Whatever Dick was going to say was cut off by a loud grumbling. Kid Flash turned as red as his hair and wrapped an arm around his stomach.

Dick smiled, "there I go forgetting about you again. You guys hungry? You're welcome to join us."

Jason punched him in the arm, "what? Are you crazy? They are the enemy!"

"Ow, bad shoulder, remember. They are not, they are-"

"Quit your whining Todd, they can come if they wish," Damian said.

"See Dami agrees with me," Dick smiled and hugged a protesting 8-year-old.

When Damian finally pried Dick off him the brothers led the teens to the cave while Dick transformed and went hunting for more food.

**AN: hope you like this new chapter and I'm very sorry for the wait, even my sister was bugging me to update, so here it is :) let me know what you think in Reviews! or not, either is fine but the more reviews I get the faster i will update ;) hope everyone is having a great summer ;)**


End file.
